Princess to Prince
by chappy1000
Summary: Rukia,the only Princess to the Kuchiki clan. Ichigo,the only Prince to the Kurosaki clan. These two meet and fall in love. One problem though,both are set to marry someone else. How can these two be together,if they have to marry someone else?
1. I'm getting married to who!

Chapter 1,I'm getting married to who?

"I'm getting married to WHO?"asked the Princess of the Kuchiki clan,Rukia,to her older brother,Prince Byakuya.

"You're getting married to the Prince of the Abarai clan,Renji."calmly said Byakuya.

It was a normal,quiet day for Rukia,until she heard the news of who she'll be marrying for her marriage arrangement. You see,Rukia was the only Princess left in the Kuchiki clan. Since her older sister,Hisana,died two months ago,due to sickness. Rukia knew she would be married to a Prince from a different clan,but not this soon!"

Why so soon,Nii-sama?"asked Rukia.

"The reason why,is because,the Abarai clan is also looking for a Princess for Prince Renji. And I trust this clan with all my heart."answered Byakuya.

"..."

"Rukia,your wedding will be in two months."

This caught Rukia's attention.

"NANI?"yelled Rukia.

"Keep your voice down,Rukia."said Byakuya,as he walked out of Rukia's bedroom.

"Gomen,Nii-sama."apologized Rukia.

Rukia sighed. She only knew a little about Renji. He has long,bright red hair,brown eyes,really tall,he's really strong,and he was older then her,he was 17. She was only 16. 'Why do I have to marry him? I don't even know a lot about him! And I hate him!' thought Rukia. She was pissed,extremely.

"I need some time to calm down."said Rukia.

She wrote a note saying she went for a walk. Then she opened her window,and jumped out of it. She landed safely on the ground. And she started to walk.

* * *

"HUH? I'm marrying WHO?" asked the Prince of the Kurosaki clan,Ichigo,to his father,King Isshin.

"Princess Orihime,of the Inoue clan." said Isshin.

It was night now at the Kurosaki clan. Ichigo didn't like that he was getting married to a Princess he barely knew. But he knew that she was very nice girl,and was the only Princess in her clan. Ichigo is the only Prince for his clan,too. He has two twin sisters and one very idiotic father. His mother passed away when he was only 9,due to someone murdering her. No one knew who murdered her,and the whole clan is still looking for her murderer. Ichigo sighed.

"Something wrong son?"asked Isshin.

"Nothing."answered Ichigo.

"Alright. I'm leaving now."said Isshin,as he got up and walked to the door.

"Please do."said Ichigo.

Isshin smiled and left.

"Finally!"yelled Ichigo.

Then he opened his window and jumped to the ground. And started to walk.

* * *

Rukia sighed. She was stressed about her marriage. 'Why in two months? Can't it be like six months?' thought Rukia. The more she thought about,the more she gets stressed. After all,she is the only Princess left in her clan,and is due to marry someone she doesn't know much about. Wouldn't you be stressed?

Rukia sighed again. She hasn't been this stressed since her sister's death. She was almost on the verge of tears. "Why does this have to happen to me?" questioned Rukia,to herself. "Why?"

Suddenly,Rukia sensed someone was behind her. "Who's there?" asked Rukia,turning around. No answer. "I get it...you're hiding in the shadows!" yelled Rukia. "Come out and show yourself!" Still no answer. Then,someone grabbed her from behind. "What the hell? Unhand me!" yelled Rukia. "No can do,Princess Rukia. You're coming with me." said the mysterious kidnapper. "No!" yelled Rukia. Then Rukia got a look at her kidnapper. It was a male that looked like he was from a poor clan. "State your name!" yelled Rukia. But before she got an answer,she had a cloth in her mouth,and she was tied up,and she was being picked up. "Help!" yelled Rukia,with the cloth in her mouth.

* * *

Ichigo sighed. He was glad that he was getting married to a nice girl. But,he wasn't in love with her. He wanted to marry someone he was in love with,not the other way around. Suddenly he heard a faint scream of help. "Huh?" said Ichigo. "Was that just me,or was it real?" asked Ichigo to himself. Then he heard it again. Now he knew that it wasn't him. So,he started to run in direction he heard it from.

* * *

Rukia struggled to get out the kidnapper's grip. "Help!"yelled Rukia. "Do you ever shut up?"asked the kidnapper. Rukia just gave him a "Screw You" look. "I take it not." said the kidnapper. 'Isn't anyone going to save me?' thought Rukia. She hoped anyways. But before she knew it,her wish was granted. "Unhand the girl!"yelled someone. It was Ichigo. "I said unhand the girl!" yelled Ichigo. "If you hadn't noticed yet,you stupid Prince,I'm not letting go of her." said the kidnapper. Then he threw Rukia in the water. During her being thrown in the water,the cloth in Rukia's mouth fell out. "Help me!" yelled Rukia,being carried by the water. Ichigo didn't hesitate,he punched the guy in the stomach,and went in the water to save Rukia.

After a couple minutes,Rukia was being untied by Ichigo,and she was safe. "You okay?" asked Ichigo. "Yeah,thank you for saving me,uh,what was your name?"asked Rukia.

"Oh! It's Ichigo,the only Prince of the Kurosaki clan."

"A Prince? Oh,and I'm Rukia,the only Princess of the Kuchiki clan. Nice to meet you,Prince Ichigo. And thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. And you can call me Ichigo. And is it okay if I call you Rukia?"

"Sure. So,you're the only Prince for your clan?"

"Yeah,and you're the only Princess in your clan?"

"Yeah. There was another Princess,and that was my older sister,but she sadly died two months ago,due to sickness."

"I'm sorry to hear about that,and are you arranged to marry someone so they can come to your clan?"

"Yes,I am. But I don't like him. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm glad that she's really nice,but I'm not in love with her."

Suddenly,Rukia and Ichigo heard people calling Ichigo's name. "Uh oh. Better head back. See ya,Rukia." said Ichigo,waving bye to Rukia. "Bye Ichigo." said Rukia,waving bye to him. Ichigo smiled. Rukia sighed. Her heart just thumped rapidly. "Maybe,just maybe...I'm in love with him." said Rukia to herself. Then she ran back home.

Ichigo sighed,and stopped walking. His heart also,just thumped rapidly. While Rukia was in his mind. "I'm in love with her." said Ichigo to himself. Then he started to walk again.

* * *

**A/N:** Well,here is yet,another IchiRuki story. There are going to be a lot of pairs in this story. And my question to all of you is which would you rather see,IshiHime or UlquiHime? Please R&R!


	2. Meeting the Ones We Have to Marry

Chapter 2,Meeting the Ones We Have to Marry

"Ichigo,why did you sneak out?" asked Isshin to his son in the main room. "I wanted to take a walk. Now can you stop bothering me?" asked Ichigo,annoyed. He was annoyed by his father questioning him. "Fine."said Isshin,walking off. "But remember this Ichigo,I know what happened outside." "Huh?" asked Ichigo. Silence. 'That bastard! He knows about Rukia?' thought Ichigo,worried about his meeting with the Kuchiki Princess. 'If word gets out about this,who knows what will happen!' Ichigo sighed. Too many thoughts that hurts his head. Due to this,it made Ichigo have a headache and made him really sleepy. "I guess I'll go to bed..." said Ichigo,walking toward his bed. He crawled in his enormous,comfy,soft bed. And drifted to sleep.

Rukia sighed. She was in dry clothes and was now laying in her comfy,soft,purple covered bed. She knew that she was in love with Ichigo,but,it sadden her,severely. She wanted Ichigo to be married to,not Renji. "Why can't I be arranged to marry Ichigo? Not Renji." questioned Rukia to herself. After that,she fell asleep.

It was morning in the Kurosaki clan,and Ichigo was asleep. Only to be awaken by his father,with a punch in the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" asked Ichigo. "She's here." said Isshin. "Who's here?" "Princess Orihime." "She's here,right now?" "Yes." "Tell her I'll be there in a minute!" "Okay!" Rough morning,huh?

"Hm,I wonder when Prince Ichigo will show up?" asked the Princess of the Inoue clan,Orihime. "Don't worry,he'll come down in a minute." said Isshin. "Oh,okay." "Sorry I'm a little bit late,Princess Orihime." said Ichigo. "Oh! It's alright,Prince Ichigo!" said Orihime,nervously. "You don't have to be nervous." "I'm sorry for being nervous,it's just that,I've been waiting for this day to come!" "Oh,okay." "How about we take a walk? You know,to talk and get to know each other." "Sure." After that talk,Ichigo and Orihime went for a walk. During the walk out of the door,and to outside,Ichigo wanted to see Rukia. 'I wonder if we can meet later today?' thought Ichigo.

Rukia was out of bed,and was waiting for Prince Renji,of the Abarai clan,to get to where she was. She sighed. 'Where is he? If he doesn't show up soon,I'm leaving.' thought Rukia. Suddenly,she heard an annoyed greeting. "Yo,Princess Rukia! Sorry for being late!" yelled Prince of the Abarai clan,Renji. "Hello." said Rukia. Renji got closer to Rukia. "Man,you really are beautiful!" yelled Renji. "Thank you." said Rukia. 'I guess,anyways' thought Rukia. "So,are you gonna show me around the manor?" "Yes,I will. Right this way." "Thanks!" "You're welcome." 'I really hope I can see you again,Ichigo.' thought Rukia,as they were walking into the manor.

Ichigo sighed,while walking. Orihime had just left. The walk was peaceful,until Orihime had to go back to her manor,for some talk about their marriage. Ichigo went back to the castle and told Isshin about what happened. Then he walked out of the castle to go to the Kuchiki castle. And that is what Ichigo is doing right now. "Why the long face,Ichigo?" asked a familiar voice. Ichigo turned and was shocked by the familiar person. "Rukia!" yelled Ichigo. "I guess our wishes came-" She was cut off by Ichigo,which surprised her with a hug. "True..." she said as Ichigo was hugging her. She slowly put her hands on Ichigo's back,and hugged him back. "Well,well,what do we have here? The Kurosaki Prince and the Kuchiki Princess,hugging each other? And when they are supposed to marry someone else? That's not a good sign if they are in love." said a mysterious man. Rukia gasped at who the mysterious person was same with Ichigo.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the late update! Here is the next chapter enjoy! ^^


	3. Secret's Out!

Chapter 3,Secret's Out

Rukia and Ichigo were surprised of the people that surrounded the mysterious person. And the person who was the mysterious person. "It can't be..." Rukia stuttered. "Yeah,that's right. It's me Rukia. You're husband to be,the one you're supposed to marry,Prince Renji of the Abarai clan." said Renji. "This is the one you're supposed to marry?" asked a surprised Ichigo. "Yeah,he is." Rukia growled. "Why the hell are you guys here?" "So we can take back Rukia." said Renji. "Now no more talking. Gin,Uryu,Ulquiorra,kill him. And take back Rukia." said Renji,walking back to his castle. "Hai,Renji-kun." they all said. Then the fight began. "Run Rukia!" yelled Ichigo. "But!" yelled Rukia. "Just go! Run to my castle! They're should be a girl with black hair at the door! She'll let you in! Just g-" he was cut off by a sword stabbing him in the stomach. "Heh heh,got you." said Gin. "You bastard..." said Ichigo,while coughing up blood. Then fainting on the blood covered grass. "ICHIGO!" yelled Rukia. 'Damn it,what do I do? Ichigo's on the glass bleeding to death And no one's here to help me! Damn it,what the hell am I supposed to do?' thought Rukia. 'I guess I'll run.' Rukia started to run as fast as she could. "Damn it,she's starting to get away!" yelled Gin. "Uryu! Ulquiorra! Go get her!" "Fine." Uryu and Ulquiorra said. Then started to run after Rukia.

'I'm screwed,I'm screwed' said Rukia in her mind over and over while running. "Ichigo,I hope you're still alive." said Rukia. "Come back here you wench!" yelled Uryu. "Damn! They found me!" said Rukia to herself. Suddenly,she saw the girl that Ichigo was talking about. She looked like she was about 12 or 13. So she ran to her. "Huh?" said the girl. "Help me,please!" begged Rukia. "Sure,I guess." "Thank you!" Are those the people running coming for you?" "Un-huh. They are." "Okay,well I'm Karin. And we're going to run,ready?" asked Karin. "Yeah." answered Rukia. So,Karin and Rukia started to run as fast as they could from Uryu and Ulquiorra.

"We lost them," said Karin. "and we're here." Rukia didn't answer. "Come on." said Karin. As she opened the door,she looked if they had really lost Uryu and Ulquiorra. "I'm home!" yelled Karin. "Welcome back,Karin-chan!" yelled a girl walking up to Karin. "Hey Yuzu." said Karin. "Welcome home,Karin-chan!" yelled Isshin,trying to hug his daughter. "Get off me!" yelled Karin,after she punched him in the face. "Who's this Karin?" asked Yuzu. "Oh,her. She asked me to save her from these two guys chasing her." said Karin. "She's the only Princess in the Kuchiki clan,Princess Rukia." said Isshin,appealingly fine from the punch in the face. "You're Princess Rukia?" yelled Karin and Yuzu,in amazement. "Hmm,I wonder when Ichigo will be home..." said Isshin. Suddenly,Rukia broke down into tears. "Huh? What's wrong Rukia?" asked Yuzu. "Ichigo is..." Rukia sobbed. "What about Ichi-nii?" asked Karin. "Nothing about me,Karin." said Ichigo,from behind. Rukia turned around,and was crying even more. "Ichigo!" yelled Rukia,running up to him and giving him a tight hug. "Rukia..." Ichigo said,returning the tight hug to her. "What's going on Ichi-nii?" asked Karin. "I thought you were in love with Princess Orihime." "No,I'm not in love with her Karin. I'm in love with Rukia." said Ichigo. "But you know that Princess Orihime is in love with you,right?" said Yuzu.

"Yeah,I know that,but I want to be with her instead." said Ichigo,looking down at Rukia who was still hugging him tightly.

"You really mean it Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah,I do mean it Rukia."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Huh,for what? For this you mean?"

Suddenly,Ichigo tipped Rukia over and kissed her on the lips.

"I guess so." said Rukia with a smile on her face.

Ichigo stopped kissing her,and looked around.

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"We're going up in my room dad." said Ichigo.

"Okay son." said Isshin with an evil smile on his lips.

As Ichigo and Rukia ran to Ichigo's room,Isshin still had the evil smile on his face. "What's up with the smile?" asked Karin. "Our son is a man now." said Isshin. Then he ran off. "Oh,I know what you mean now." said Karin. "What?" asked Yuzu.

"What do you think?"

Something in Yuzu mind clicked. "You mean..."

"Yeah,that's what dad means."

"No!" Yuzu yelled with her hands on her ears.

Karin just laughed.

Meanwhile,something in Ichigo's room was about to happen...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short! I think you guys know what will happen in the next chapter. Kukuku...**


	4. Lovely Night

**A/N: Warning,this chapter is a lemon chapter! Just the first part though. It's my first time writing a lemon,so be nice about it! Kay? Alright,now here's the chapter.**

Chapter 4,Lovely Night

'Hmm,should I or should I not?' thought Ichigo. He was wondering if he should show Rukia how much he already loves her. "Hey! Ichigo!" yelled Rukia trying to get Ichigo's attention. "Huh? Wha?" said Ichigo. "You were spacing out,is something wrong?" asked Rukia. "Yeah,sorta."

"Like?"

Ichigo sighed. "I have a question for you Rukia."

"Yes Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed again. "Rukia,do you mind carrying my child?" asked Ichigo blushing like a strawberry.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean,if you were to get pregnant with my kid,would you mind having it?"

"Huh? Wait a minute. You mean..."

Ichigo shook his head.

"Umm...I...umm..." stuttered Rukia also starting blush like a strawberry.

"Well?" asked Ichigo nervously.

"Yeah,I guess really don't mind." said Rukia. "Why?"

"Umm well..."

"Of course I do it with you Ichigo!"

"You would?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get started!"

"HUH? Wait a minute Ichigo! I'm not ready!"

Suddenly,Ichigo took off Rukia's dress. And his clothes. Rukia screamed when Ichigo took off her dress.

"I said I wasn't ready yet!"screamed Rukia holding her chest.

"Too late." said Ichigo taking off her panties.

"Hey stop that Ichigo!"

"Hey you look sexy when you're naked."

"HUH?"

"Just saying. Now let's really start!"

Rukia put Ichigo's sheet under her naked body.

"1..."

"No Ichigo..."

"2..."

"I'm not ready..."

"3!"

Suddenly Ichigo attacked Rukia.

Rukia screamed.

"What the hell Ichigo? I said I wasn't freakin ready yet!"

"Here goes nothing." said Ichigo taking off his underwear. And taking the covers off Rukia.

"Ichigo..." whimpered Rukia.

"Surprise." said Ichigo.

Rukia gasped as Ichigo entered his body inside her.

"ICHIGO!"

As Rukia and Ichigo were in the middle of making love,Renji was trying to figure out how in the hell he can get Rukia. "Damnit!" yelled Renji. "How the hell can she love him?" "Who knows? But he loves her back,Renji-Sama." said Gin. "But Kurosaki's bride to be,Orihime of the Inoue clan,sure is hot." said Uryu. "I wish she was my bride." Huh? No,I WISH she was my bride." said Ulquiorra. "No Ulquiorra,she's mine!" "No! She's mine!" "Shut up both of you!" yelled Renji to Uryu and Ulquiorra. "Yes,Renji-Sama." said both of them in unison. "My wedding to Rukia is in less then two months. We have to something before..." Renji cut his self off. "Before what?" asked Gin. "Before they make love. If Rukia's the one to get pregnant with anyone's kid,it should be me! Not that bastard Ichigo!" said Renji pounding his fist on a table. "Damn it. Why the hell did she have to meet that bastard,and fall in love with him?" asked Renji to himself. "You can't control fate Renji." said a mysterious person. Renji looked up and saw who it was.

"Momo!" yelled Renji.

"And plus I think it's up to Rukia-chan." said Momo.

"Yeah right Momo. That bastard fell in love with her."

"And Rukia-chan fell in love with him. The only reason why she doesn't love you is because she barley knows you."

"Maybe you're right. But still..."

"Just give it a rest Renji."

"But...!"

"Give it a rest."

"Fine."

"Well I'm going back home. See Ya boys!"

"Bye." said all the boys.

Rukia panted heavily as she lays on Ichigo bed. "Did I hurt you Rukia?" asked Ichigo. Rukia shook her head. "No you didn't hurt me. It's just...tiresome. "What do you mean?" "Well," said Rukia as she sat up straight with the cover. "We did do it for 2 hours straight." "Heh,I guess you're right Rukia."

"I love you,you sexy strawberry."

"I love you too,you beautiful bunny."

They started to make out on the bed.

But without their knowing,someone was spying on them...


	5. More Secrets?

Chapter 5,More Secrets?

It was now morning at the Kurosaki manor. But it was a special morning to wake up to,it was the morning after Ichigo submitted his love to Rukia. Rukia sighed as she woke up from her sleep. She looked at Ichigo,and sighed again. 'What happens if I get pregnant with Ichigo's child? Since he's the one I'm not supposed to marry. Oh Ichigo...' thought Rukia. She was really worried about this. "What's wrong with you Rukia? Worried about our relationship?" said Ichigo as he woke up. "Ichigo...Yeah I am worried about it." confessed Rukia. "Mostly about me getting pregnant with your child." "Rukia,you don't have to worry about that. No matter what happens,I will protect you and always love you. Especially that." "Oh Ichigo,I love you." said Rukia leaning on her lover's shoulder. "I love you too Rukia." said Ichigo,cuddling with Rukia's naked body. "Shouldn't we get dress?" asked Rukia. "Um...yeah we should." answered Ichigo. So they quickly changed into their clothes,and went downstairs. In which they were greeted by Isshin saying: "How was your 'Lovely Night'?" Both of them started to blush like strawberries. "You Pervert!" yelled Ichigo,kicking his father in the gut. "Will I have a grandchild soon?" asked Isshin holding his stomach,on the floor. "Who knows?" said Ichigo,annoyed. "Come on Rukia. Let's go on walk." "No,I'm sorry Ichigo,but I have to go home. I'll see you later though. Love you and bye." said Rukia kissing Ichigo's head. "Same here." said Ichigo kissing her. Then Rukia ran out of the manor. Ichigo sighed. "I just love that girl."

As Rukia was walking home,she was humming a song. "The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lay awake missing you..." Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. 'Who's there?" yelled Rukia. "Hi Rukia-chan!" yelled a girl's voice,one that Rukia recognized. "Rangiku,is that you?" asked Rukia. "Aw! You caught me!" said Rangiku. "I recognize that voice anywhere." "I guess so. So Rukia-chan,how was your 'Lovely Night' with Ichigo?" asked Rangiku. "HUH? How did you...?" stuttered a shocked Rukia. "Well,I sorta spied on you two..." sweatdropped Rangiku. "Rangiku..." growled Rukia. "Heheheh...Sorry Rukia-chan." "I'm gonna kill you Rangiku!" "Bye Rukia-chan!" said Rangiku,running away from the pissed off Rukia.

* * *

1 month later...

Rukia sighed. She was upset for two reasons. One,she has to marry Renji in a month. Two,she hasn't been feeling really good for about 2 days. It was just an hour ago she found out what was wrong with her. And now she was on her way to Ichigo's. "Hello Kuchiki-san." said Toushirou. "Oh,Hi Hitsugaya." said Rukia,as kept on walking to Ichigo's. "What the big rush?" "I'm going over Ichigo's again." "Un-huh." "Hey,how about you make out with your girlfriend or something?" Toushirou started to blush. "That's where I was going to,Rangiku's home." "Well see ya." "Bye."

"I finally made it to Ichigo's." said Rukia. As she knocked on the door,she was starting to feel sick again. 'Answer the freakin door,please.' thought Rukia. Suddenly,the door opened and the one who opened the door was Ichigo. "Ichigo!" said Rukia. "Hey Rukia." said Ichigo. "Come in." "Thank you."

When Rukia was walking in,she felt dizzy. And she started to fall. "Rukia,are you alright?" asked a concerned Ichigo.

"Sorta of,I haven't be feeling well for about two days."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because I have something to tell you."

"Well tell me right now."

"Un-un,I want to go to your room."

"Okay."

As Ichigo helped Rukia upstairs,she told him that she was sorry for coming here when she was sick,but it was important.

"Okay,so now will you tell me?" said Ichigo setting Rukia on his bed.

"First before I tell you,someone was spying on us while we did it."

"Who was it?"

"It was my friend Rangiku. Don't worry,you can trust her."

"Okay."

"Now I will tell you. Ichigo,I love you dearly."

"I love you too Rukia. You're not dying are you?"

"No,I'm not. But it's going to change our whole lives."

"Un-huh."

"Ichigo,I'm...I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm...Um...I'm..."

"Spit it out Rukia!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

**A/N: I know I suck for putting a cliffhanger there. Originally,that was not supposed to happen until the end of the story. Anyways,the song Rukia was singing was called Vanilla Twilight**.** It's cute song. ^^**


	6. Huge Problem and Confession

Chapter 6,Huge Problem and Confession.

"You're what...?" asked Ichigo,shocked by the news Rukia told him.

"Un-huh,I am pregnant with your child." said Rukia,with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rukia..." said Ichigo,getting up to kiss Rukia on the bed. "Don't cry. Everything will be alright,I swear." "But,I have to marry Renji in a month! What the hell am I supposed to do?" asked a crying Rukia. "That I don't know,but all I know is that I will protect you and our unborn kid." said Ichigo,putting his hand on Rukia's stomach. "Even if it kills me." "Thank you Ichigo. That makes me feel a little bit better." said Rukia,wiping away her tears with a smile. "But,you have to marry me now that you're pregnant with my kid." "Good." Rukia realized something after she said that. "But Ichigo,what about my brother?" asked Rukia very concerned about her and Ichigo's problem. "That is a good question. I don't know." said Ichigo. "Now you should get some rest Rukia. Maybe it will make you feel a little bit better." "You're right." "Un-huh. Now I'm going to talk to my dad. Maybe he knows what to do." "Okay." After that,Ichigo went downstairs to talk to Isshin. And Rukia went to sleep.

"Hey,dad! You here?" asked Ichigo looking for his dad. "Yeah,what is it?" asked Isshin. "Um,I need to marry Rukia,instead of Orihime." "Why?" "You wanted me to marry Rukia anyway. You even said so!" "I know,I just want to know why." Ichigo sighed. "Look dad,I'm just going to tell you. I got Rukia pregnant." "You did?" "Yeah." "GIRLS! YOUR BROTHER HAS FINALLY BECAME A MAN!" yelled Isshin to the girls. Karin and Yuzu showed up after this. "So Ichi-Nii got Rukia pregnant? Nice one Ichigo. I always I knew you would get Rukia pregnant ever since she showed up at our place." said Karin. Yuzu didn't say anything,she just cried happy tears. "Anyways,I need you to talk to her brother. For her to marry me instead of Renji." said Ichigo. "Are you sure about this? You know,you will break Orihime's heart right?" asked Isshin. "Yeah,I'm sure. I just need her to marry me." Ichigo clutched his hand. "And I want to protect her and the kid." Isshin sighed. "I understand. I'll talk to him at once. But Ichigo,promise me something. "What?" asked Ichigo. "If Renji tries to take Rukia. You have to not let him." "I promise." "Good. I'm going to the Kuchiki manor right now." "Thanks dad for doing this." said Ichigo. Isshin smiled. "No problem." And Isshin left to the Kuchiki manor.

"Damn that bastard Ichigo Kurosaki!" yelled Renji. It was night now. And Renji was pissed off. He'd just found out that Rukia was pregnant with Ichigo's child. And was maybe going to marry Ichigo instead. He was on his way to Ichigo's to find Rukia. "Renji! Please don't do this!" pleaded Momo. "I'm sorry Momo,I have to kill him." said Renji. "Just because Rukia-chan is pregnant with Ichigo-kun's child,doesn't mean you have to kill him!" pleaded Momo even more,with tears falling down her cheeks. "Momo,I have to! He'd knocked up Rukia! I have to!" "You don't have to! I understand that your mad at him for that,but when Rukia has his child,and you killed him,it'll still be his child no matter what! Dead or alive!" "I've killed his mother,now I'm going to kill him." "You killed his mother? Renji! Why?" asked Momo. But Renji was gone. "Renji,why?" asked Momo to herself.

"There his manor." said Renji. He walked up to the doors of the manor. Ichigo noticed who was at the door. "Damn!" said Ichigo. He hurried up the stairs to protect Rukia. "Yuzu! Karin!" yelled Ichigo. "What is it?" asked Karin. "Do not open the door! Okay?" asked Ichigo. "Why?" asked Yuzu. "The one Rukia has to marry is at the door. He probably found out that Rukia's pregnant." "Okay,we won't open the door,Ichi-Nii!" said Karin. "If he breaks down the door,I'll kick his ass!" "Thanks." Back outside,Renji was talking to Gin,and everyone else that helped him trying to get Rukia from Ichigo. "So Renji,your really going to do this? Even though Momo begged you not to do this?" asked Uryu. "I'm sure." said Renji. "Alright,ready everyone?" "Yeah." they all said at the same time. "Alright! Let's kill Ichigo!" "Yeah!"

"Rukia,wake up!" yelled Ichigo. He was in his bedroom,trying to wake Rukia up. "What is it?" asked Rukia. "Renji's here." "What?" yelled Rukia. Then she started to feel dizzy. "I guess I'm still a little bit dizzy." "He knows about our problem." "He does? No! Now he's going to kill you!" "Calm down Rukia. I promise I would protect you. And I promised my dad that if Renji tried to take you,I would protect you,since he's is talking to your brother at your home for you to marry me." "Really?" "Un-huh." "Ichigo! Help!" yelled Yuzu from downstairs. "Yuzu!" yelled Ichigo. "Stay here Rukia! I'll be back!" "Okay." Then Ichigo ran downstairs to help Yuzu.

"Bastards!" yelled Karin at Renji's group. Renji's group broke down the door and got in the manor. "Uryu! Go capture that girl over there!" yelled Renji. He was talking about Yuzu. "Yes Renji-sama!" Yuzu shuddered in fear as Uryu got close to her. "Don't touch her!" yelled Ichigo. "Kurosaki!" yelled Uryu. "Yuzu,are you okay?" asked Ichigo. "I'm fine." said Yuzu. "Karin! Are you okay?" "Yeah,I'm fine! These bastards are after you though! And Rukia!" yelled Karin. "I know." "Ichigo Kurosaki,you bastard!" yelled Renji. Ichigo didn't say anything,instead he'd ran upstairs to protect Rukia. "Come back here,bastard!" yelled Renji running up the stairs. "Rukia!" yelled Ichigo going into his bedroom. "Come on,we have to go!" "Where Ichigo?" asked Rukia. "Outside." said Ichigo,while opening the window. "But,how are we-" "You leave that to me. Now jump outside the window." "Okay." Rukia jumped out the window,same with Ichigo. Then Ichigo picked up Rukia bridal style,and started to run. Until he was stopped by Renji. "Stop right there,you bastard!" yelled Renji. Ichigo stopped. "Rukia,why?" asked Renji. "Why the hell did you make to love to him?" "You wanna why Renji? Because I love Ichigo! Not you!" yelled Rukia. "So you decided to get knocked up with his kid?" "Yeah! And I'm glad I did!" Renji growled. "You bitch!" yelled Renji. "I will make you my wife,even if I have to kill the kid!" Rukia gasped. "No..." Rukia said. "Bastard!" yelled Ichigo. "I have something to tell you,Ichigo." started Renji. "Yeah? What would that be?" "You know your mother?" "Yeah,what about her?" Renji smiled an evil smile. "I killed her!" yelled Renji. "You what?" asked Ichigo. "Renji,why?" asked Rukia. "Why? Cause she tried to get you to marry Ichigo 6 years ago! I heard about it,and before she went to Byakuya,I killed her!" yelled Renji. Both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked. Ichigo set Rukia down on the ground. "You bastard!" yelled Ichigo. "I'll be back! Don't you touch Rukia!" "Fine." Ichigo ran inside his house,and when he came back he had a sword in his hand. "I'll kill you. For killing my mom,and for trying to take my Rukia from me." said Ichigo. "Ah,I see. You want to kill me? Fine! Then I challenge you to a fight!" yelled Renji. "Fine with me." "No,please Ichigo,don't do this..." said Rukia. "I'm sorry Rukia,but I have to. I love you with all my heart,and I'm really happy that I'm going to be a parent. So,thank you Rukia. For the great news. And I will WIN! Just for you." said Ichigo with a smile on his face. "Ichigo..." "Alright." said Ichigo. Then he charged at Renji with the sword. And Renji did this also. Now all Rukia could do,was watch and hope that Ichigo will win the fight. For her and their unborn child.

* * *

**A/N: Things are going to get very violent soon. I like to make things have a bit of drama and suspense,if you hadn't notice yet. Next chapter title...**

**Fight for Rukia! Ichigo vs Renji!  
**


End file.
